


Girl Meets Spin the Bottle

by Hillberry



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillberry/pseuds/Hillberry
Summary: High school party, alcohol and feelings. What could go wrong?





	Girl Meets Spin the Bottle

“Maaaaaayaaaaaaa!” Riley intoned in a sing song voice. She was drunk, Maya could tell, as her friend hooked an arm around her neck, “Do you know how much I love you?” she asked with a dopey smile on her face.

  
Maya laughed, “of course Riles. Give me that,” she motioned toward the wine cooler in the other girl’s hand.

  
“No,” Riley protested.

  
With a raised eyebrow, Maya grabbed the bottle easily and chugged it.

  
“Hey!” Riley protested as Maya belched.

  
“You need to slow down there cupcake,” Maya laughed.

  
“Says the girl who just downed one in one gulp.”

“Clutterbucket tolerance,” Maya explained, “Luck of the Irish?”

Riley and Maya were at what Riley had enthusiastically referred to as their first “Real high school party.” Maya didn’t mention the fact that it was at Zay’s place, and wasn’t exactly the high school blow out of cliché teenage movies. Though Maya had to admit, that there were far more people than she expected to be there.  
Smackle walked up behind them, “If this were a movie, we’d be playing truth or dare, or spin the bottle or something,” she said offhandedly.

“Smackle,” Maya sighed, “We aren’t doing that.”

“Why not?” Smackle raised an eyebrow toward Lucas, “Don’t you think it would make things more interesting?”

“Interesting, yes,” Maya agreed, “Better, no.”

Somehow they ended up doing it anyway, sitting in a circle, with the very same bottle on the ground that Maya had snatched from Riley.

“This is a bad idea,” Maya whispered to Zay.

“Yeah, it is,” he agreed, “but won’t it be fun?” Maya shrugged.

“This is going to be fun!” Riley said on the other side of Maya, who took another sip of her drink.

“Oh boy,” she replied half-heartedly, “Come on Huck,” she motioned toward Lucas, “Start us off right.”

Lucas protested, but spun anyway. The bottle’s neck was pointing towards a gob smacked Smackle.

“Is this a dream?” she asked quietly, pinching herself, “Nope, I’m awake!”

Maya chuckled quietly, “Have at it Smackle!”

“Is that okay Lucas?” Smackle asked.

“All’s fair in spin the bottle,” Lucas shrugged, “Are you ready?”

“Ready?” Smackle asked breathlessly, but Lucas was already leaning in. The kiss was chaste and respectful, but when they broke apart, Smackle smiled dopily and said “hubba hubba”

“Alright Maya,” Zay said with a devious smile, “Why don’t you go next?”

“Fine,” Maya sighed, “Fine. If I must.” She spun, and it landed on Riley. She supposed it could be worse, “Ready Riles?”

The tipsy Riley had an absent look on her face, “Okay.”

Maya turned, “Whelp, here goes nothing.” Then their lips touched, she tasted strawberries. Riley’s tongue demanded entrance, Maya gasped. Okay, this was happening, Maya would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about this before, but in her fantasy, they were sitting at the bay window, talking about life and it just happened. There Riley was, in Zay’s basement grinning like the goof she was massaging Maya’s tongue with her own.

Maya liked it. Shit, she liked it.


End file.
